Muliebrity
by Del Soleil
Summary: "…Remember all the laws by which our fathers have bound down the liberty of women, by which they have bent them to the power of men. As soon as they are our equals, they become our superiors.  Briffault, 428 "  SakuLee SasuNaru
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello there!**

**Call me Sol. Or whatever you want, basically...not much to say, so lets get this show on the road! Ask if there are an questions about the plotline and stuff, i know its a bit confusing at first. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Patrician women were trained to self-restraint, obedience to their husbands or guardians, and to reserve "in speech, act and gaze.""**_

_**"Our fathers have willed that women should be in the power of their fathers, of their brothers, of their husbands. ["…Remember all the laws by which our fathers have bound down the liberty of women, by which they have bent them to the power of men. As soon as they are our equals, they become our superiors. [Briffault, 428]"]]**_

**_http : / suppressedhistories . net / secret_history / patrician_order. html - (without the spaces)_**

**Let's shake shit up. **

**WARNING:** This story is feminist.

enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I checked myself in the small compact Ino always stored safely in her bra. Large green eyes analyzed the reflection, pale white skin broken by the occasional (rare) and annoying freckles. A light dust of reddish coloring marked my war paint, circling my eyes, a single, lonely line of black over the very edges of my lids. Some call it 'business casual'.

I shook out my hair one last time. Pink, pale, bright. Me. Always has been. I was pure-bred patrician; nothing less should be expected.

A business suit in light gray; my warrior's garments. Time to face the predator.

"Ino?" I turned to my research partner, my best friend. She wordlessly nodded once, acutely aware of my nervousness and feeling her own. With this, our lives could finally have lift-off.

"We can do this. She's human too; we probably know that better than anyone else."

I nodded, forgetting momentarily about my gum and swallowing it whole as I cleared my throat. She applied her ruby-red lipstick once more, just to be sure.

"Let's go, billboard brow."

"Alright, piggy." The last thing I see before the doors open is her glare, and I hold back a giggle.

I'm momentarily blinded by the bright windows Dr. Tsunade keeps wide open behind her imposing desk; right before her commanding voice calls me to a strict attention. She's a busty blonde with sharp amber eyes that pierce human flesh and bone. She is also the director for every hospital within our city-state's limits, and my personal mentor. Ino's too.

She is a very powerful, intelligent, and rich woman; at the peak of society, a true patrician.

"Dr Haruno." I give a little bow, walking forward to give her hand a firm shake. Ino does the same. My nervousness passes as I relay the oh-so-familiar information. I've gone over the findings myself every day and night for the last three years of lab work. My body reacts to the routine; I smile my best, most charming smile.

"So you see, Dr Tsunade, with this newly discovered treatment, the growth of the cancer cells will be completely altered, making most cancers no more deadly than the common melanoma."

I took in her reaction, opening my mind to analyze the room around me in the silence after my voice. Ino quivering slightly, just a foot away; as my right-hand assistant in this discovery, her life would take off just as much as mine. I could buy that new loft apartment in the city I'd been keening after and….and I could buy…I swallowed, my heart beating out of my chest and into my throat.

My infatuation was a secret, one that only my best friends knew of.

Why; because it was highly looked down upon.

I…

I'm in love.

I am _so_ in love.

My cold fingers smoothed my light gray skirt, the immaculate jacket.

She spoke the words that determined my future.

"This is certainly an innovative discovery, ladies." A hand reached out, playing with the gold-plated, antique ink pen, pushing it in, out, set down. A rare smile and my heart burst, all the hope built up inside it running in messy rivulets over my chest.

"Congratulations Sakura, Ino; I always knew you two had great potential. Nothing less of my two star pupils. Have this briefed to the Oncology board; as the new head director of the entire research department." Her usually fierce amber eyes glowed with what I assumed was pride.

My eyes stung with unshed tears. Finally.

"That promotion's yours, Sakura."

Oh, words to feed the gods. Words that make up heaven!

I could finally, finally, finally get the thing I've wanted all my life.

I could buy _him_. My love.

* * *

**(AN) ah, to be writing again! Please review and tell me your thoughts! ^w^**

**.Sol**

**ps. the background info and stuff comes later, so please bear with me.**


	2. Slur

**Hey; thank you so much to all who read or reviewed! I know i didn't give any info in the prologue, sorry about that, i thought it would be better to spread it out cause there's a fairly good amount. I'm still a novice writer, it definitely isn't my forte at this point, but thanks for your support and thanks for all your imput!**

* * *

**Slur.**

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" The vodka burned my throat going down, slithering to poison my insides with the bittersweet tang.

The bar was dimly lit and jam-packed. My vision swirled as the floor moved and the ceiling spun like a top. I couldn't hold back my maniacal grin. From somewhere in the universe Temari appeared over my head and I realized I was laying back on the floor, my friends all sitting around me, around the low booze covered table, laughing their asses off at how drunk I was.

She grinned, completely sober, just arrived.

"Now, Sakura, how is it that I just got here and you're already piss-on-your-ass drunk?"

I think I was laughing. Maybe it was the other girls' synchronized snorts? Either way, I grinned and slurred.

"That's 'cause you're _late_." The accusatory finger I had pointed in her face poked her in the eye, and I realized it had slowly been moving forward. She giggled and sat down while I figured out whether I was going to throw up or die laughing.

Hinata called for more drinks, liquor making her more volatile as the cute waiter-chattel boy brought a new bottle; Ino grabbed his ass and laughed voraciously when he jumped and scurried submissively away.

My thoughts turned to my future curio, brackish excitement running over all other emotion; it tickled my stomach. The vision of his beautiful black eyes, gazing fleetingly down at me as he gave that quick, boyish smirk; it made my heart start pounding every time. It'd been awhile, sure, but he'd be the same. He would always be the same beautiful boy that I saw every night in my fervent dreams.

I giggled, then laughed aloud at the drunken, sharp, playful smack on the ass Tenten gave her current favorite curio and soon to be husband, Neji. Temari screeched at her curio to wake the hell up and that tickle I'd felt before? It'd turned into a full-blown riot partying inside my poor stomach. I grabbed the nearest trash can just as the vomit stained my lips.

My eyes stung with the half-pained tears of the fact that you're actually vomiting in a public place, your sisters cracking up behind you so you have to try to laugh too or they'll be worried, but the truth is, you feel really gross and you can't stop spewing your insides.

Hesitant, shaking fingers gently brushed the now sweat-sticky hair from my face, handing me a napkin. These hands were rough, calloused from years of hard manual labor. These were unmistakably male hands. Not just male, but a drudge. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear those shameful, party-ruining tears enough to see the face of the man who'd helped me. It was not a very attractive face, but not revolting; just...exotic?

Large, round black eyes with huge, thick eyelashes and full, contoured lips; but the most prominent feature, other than the pale peach skin and shining black hair had to be his gigantic eyebrows.

For a second, I thought I heard the word 'angel' muttered either from my lips or his, I couldn't tell; all I could decipher was that I immediately felt better, less exposed with him and his big, encompassing black eyes shielding the world from viewing my spilt innards.

The unusual face startled me, but I kept it courteous, despite the almost rude informality of such a low-classed drudge premising himself to touch a high-ranking patrician's hair. But I let it fly; it was always good to be nice to the lower citizens.

"Thank-"

"Lee!" A chubby woman came practically flying from the back room like a witch called to alert, tomato red face steaming from embarrassment.

"Dear Lord, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking, touching this Lady-" and a hard backhand so he remembered acceptable etiquette.

I busied myself wiping the acidic stain of vomit from the corners of my lips where it was evolving into a sort of slow burn, my eyes wandering to the drudge's face again. It was hidden behind silky, atrociously bowl-cut black hair.

"Dr. Haruno, I am just _so_ _sorry_ for my useless drudge. You see, he's just a man, and so horribly bred, I assure you, he will be punished..."

"No, no-"Jeez, she was the fluttery type. "Really, it wasn't any trouble."

The woman settles for a free round, on the house. I settled on the floor, bracing myself for a fitful sleep and an awful hangover in the morning.

I don't know how or when I got to the front steps of my large town-house. The walkway smelled of roses, the ones I planted each spring. Inside, it was large and empty and messy. Ino and Tenten were visible over me; saying goodnight. I was lying in bed, the warmth of a blanket over me.

"Night, girlie. I'll set the coffee maker for eleven-thirty, and we'll all be here by twelve. Then we'll all go snatch him up for you." She kisses my forehead and I'm asleep before my eyes close; dreaming of my soon-to-be husband, the curio I've been waiting for five years to attain.

My love. My property at last.

Sasuke.

-XXXX

My eyes stung with the brightness of morning sunlight filtering through my bedroom windows. Wide, open glass panels; the ones that really let you have it. My lips felt dry, chapped, cracked. My mouth tasted like bile; damnnit, must've fallen asleep without brushing my teeth. I clutched desperate hands to my aching head.

One, two, three, deep breath! I rolled off the bed and sprung to my feet with the expertise of someone easily excited. But this was no ordinary day, no. I licked my lips, already running to the shower.

The steam cleared slowly from the open door of the bathroom as I fixed the last wavy (at last, after ridiculously careful manicuring) piece of pink hair into the perfect place, a quick brush over, trembling hands over my dark pencil skirt and tucked-in, ripped neck KOREA dragon-printed t-shirt. My thick leather strapped heels fit perfectly, my wine-red lipstick immaculate.

"Damn, Sakura!" Ino slammed open the door and I was suddenly very glad I hadn't been doing anything delicate, like putting on eyeliner. I might be blind if I had. The girl nodded appreciatively at my outfit before dragging me out of my steamy little hideaway.

Instantly, my heart was thudding like a jackhammer in my throat.

"But- but! I'm not done, Ino, what if they don't sell him to me? What if…what if he doesn't like me?" The last part was a whisper, the secret fear something I would only admit to my best friends. I was almost…almost afraid of him. Of _him_; I was afraid of a mere male. How absurd.

"Oh honey, he's a man! Who cares if he likes you or not!" She puffed out her cheeks in frustration, wanting to make me laugh. I took the bait and giggled, if only for her sake.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being stupid I suppose." She nodded heavily and I slapped her arm.

Once downstairs, the heady, intoxicating aroma of freshly brewed, top-of-the-line coffee assaulted my senses and I made a beeline for the machine.

"No, no babe, I've got a special cup for you" Tenten winked and glided over, steaming cup already in her small hands.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Is it spiked?"

She only giggled aloud. "Nah, just some good luck pheromone."

Pheromone? "Tenten! Those are really expensive! Why on earth would you-"

She shook her head "Not me. All of us. We know how… _strongly_ you feel about this…this" She swallowed, trying to be nice "this curio." Twirling a strand of brunette hair around on finger she smiled at me, "but consider this your birthday present!"

Pheromone is an almost obscenely expensive over-the-counter drug said to make a woman irresistible. It's expensive because it's not made anymore; all doses are antiques, made before the sexes split and new world rose over two hundred years ago.

After that, women have ruled the hierarchy of society as either patricians or commons, men have become either the lowest slave laborers, drudges, low prostitutes called skivvies, or chattel; the common manservant. Higher-ranking beautiful men, the ones used as breeders with patricians are called curios, and those occur as the handsome, specially bred sons of common women.

True, pure-blood patricians are biologically unable to carry males. So I hope for, one day, a beautiful daughter with my future curio, the one that will be my husband. Husbands hold almost no household power, they hardly work; their job is to breed beautiful, intelligent and successful patrician daughters.

So only rich women may marry.

"Guys…" I looked around, touched by their kind smiles. Not many women would be tolerant of my infatuation, much less actually supportive. I rushed forward, unable to contain myself as I hugged each one; Tenten, Ino, Temari and Hinata. My four best friends in the whole wide world.

Oh, and-

"Anyone else want coffee?" My chattel; leanly muscled and bronze with sunny blonde hair and deep, wide blue eyes, he should have ranked a curio. But he was scarred as a child, and was therefore given to my mother as a gift when she bought one of her curios. She, in turn, gave him to me.

He's become my best, best friend, despite being so much lower than me in 'rank'. Naruto. He grinned with slightly elongated canines, showing off the clean scarred lines across his cheeks, three on each side.

His story is a sad one despite his constant smile. So I keep him close.

"I think we're all good. Ready to go?" I could barely keep the anxiety from my voice as I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

Naruto stumbled after me to the garage "Oi! Need me to drive?" He sounded excited to get out of the house, but I shook my head.

"I can drive. Stay and clean the place up, will you? Get everything ready in his rooms." The blond pouted, and I could sense the retort on his lips, but, eyes flicking to my friends, obeyed. I hopped in the driver's seat and waited, the coffee churning my stomach, making me feel sick. My head hurt.

I revved the engine and drove the few minutes until reaching the mansion.

* * *

**(AN) more information next chapter, i promise. The first couple are always a little slow, so as to get the background together. Please continue to give me helpful tips on how to better this story and my writing!**

**.Sol**


	3. Mine

**Mine.**

I sleeked my hair again with my fingers, making sure to eliminate all traces of frizz, leaving only silky, voluminous pale pink. Deep breath. Deep breath. I wished I had someone to squeeze my hand.

He walked in. Mercy, mercy, what a man. I felt my breath catch in my throat with a squeaky gasp. Stand up, stand up! Etiquette! I stood straight, face composed, shoulders back.

"Dr Haruno!" The woman greeted me warmly, shaking both hands firmly before motioning for Sasuke to sit down. He was glorious; pale snowy skin as perfect as marble, long black eyelashes, blue-black hair, a long, lean body of rippling sinewy muscle. We would make such pretty babies.

I looked down, biting my lower lip to restrain myself. Cool air calmed my spastic lungs, evening out my breathing. I cleared my mind, refreshed my intelligence.

I'd read every book published on how to buy your own curio. It wasn't like buying chattel or drudges, a quick exchange of cash and papers with the owner. Curios were the royalty of men; the finest for the finest woman. So I had to be the finest woman, able to provide a comfortable life for him. And I was.

"You've finally come to see us again! Why, I remember when you were just a little girl, coming with your respectable mother to buy one of our curios." Her wrinkled face convoluted into a smile and I held back my grimace. "What a shame, _that_."

I controlled my sudden death-glare at the mention, training my flashing eyes on the marbled floor. My fisted hands shaking, hidden by my skirt. Calm down. Calm- this was not the time for a fist-fight with the goddamn Madame. I ran a dry tongue over my upper lip.

"So Dr Haruno, I see you've gained quite the repertoire among the medical community. You've done so much with your life; you are the perfect example of a true-bred patrician. Beautiful, sophisticated, educated, and successful. I'm sure any man would love to be serving such a wonderful Lady." The Madame smiled lightly at Sasuke, who kept his beautiful face blank. Its cold remoteness resembled almost nothing to the determined smirk I met. But still, my love for him flared to burn my heart.

I smiled my charming smile. "Of course, Madame; I would be honored with the privilege of buying one of your legendary curios." Modesty was always a nice touch.

The Madame beamed dully, accepting the over-done flattery like a true, deluded champ.

"Well, _Doctor_," she said the grand title with a sly little smile "as you already know, our House prides itself on our reputation of excellence." Way to toot your own horn, lady. I just nodded sweetly; my eyes turning chinky with the force it took my cheek muscles to keep that smile from turning into a scowl.

But he was here, here, right in front of me! Oh, how my heart fluttered in his presence, I could feel those strong arms wrapping around me, our baby girl in my belly. How lovely.

I sighed quietly, lost in thought but keeping the charade of attention as the Madame went on about her wonderful Mansion.

"Well now, let's move into the parlor and we can have a drink while I file the paperwork." She clapped her hands once and immediately a mousey looking chattel came forward, bowing slightly and showing us to the parlor.

Sasuke didn't look at me once during the entire walk.

More than I wanted anything, more than I wanted the world, I wanted those black eyes to just look at me. To look at me with respect and adoration.

"Madame, Doctor," the chattel bowed and opened the doors for us, and into a huge office. But the most peculiar part was how the room was built. Sasuke brushed past me almost rudely, my eyes automatically following his slim figure. He ignored me.

I sniffed and avoided looking at him, focusing my attention on the stern-looking woman sitting before me. But even though my eyes weren't on him, my every other sense was trained solely on him; he was like a cold, distant, mesmerizingly beautiful sun. He smelled faintly of lavender and clean, fresh cotton.

"Tea, _Doctor_? (There it was again, the stress on my much respected title like it was candy in her shriveled old mouth) Or perhaps something a bit stronger?" She winked at me, trying to appear playful. The look really didn't become her, mainly I think because of the massive jowls swinging like pendulums from her face.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you." She crowed back and nodded to Sasuke, who glared viciously.

Wait; what? My wonderful Sasuke looked…well, he looked absolutely feral. I licked my lips, taking deep breaths and smoothing my skirt. The raven got up despite his burning eyes and served the tea. Even the china was beautiful, intricately designed blue on ancient white.

"You may serve yourself water, Mr. Uchiha." I could feel the rage like fire emanating from the man. _'Mmmm….He's a feisty one…'_

"When he arrives at your home Dr Haruno, you really shouldn't spoil him with too many treats and favors. It'll rot any man, for after all, men will be men." She cocked her head to the side with an imposing, tight smile.

The paperwork went speedily; I grew more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. My tea cup was empty and cold; my stomach was suddenly overfull and churning. Almost over, almost mine!

My fretful green eyes scanned the rest of the room, over the knickknacks placed on the woman's desk to make it appear more friendly and welcoming. Shit out of luck on that one. The center of the desk was surprisingly messy, cluttered. A newspaper was thrown carelessly to the side, the title reading: 'Another Akatsuki kidnapping!'

I quietly rolled my eyes. The newspapers made such big deals of such little men and their little organizations, all just because they had nothing else controversial to report. Since the takeover of the female sex almost all wars and physical disputes had stopped, peace reigned. This was because women have more common sense and less testosterone than men, and therefore more intelligence in such matters. It was scientifically proven.

"And…. We're done!" The woman looked as if a huge boulder had been lifted off her shoulders "He's officially yours, Dr Haruno. Congratulations on your very first curio! And one of ours to be your first! Please, come again as soon as you wish; we have many fine men here." She inched to the door. Thank God.

"He'll be transported by 7:00 tonight, so until then, you may say your goodbyes." The woman bowed slightly to me and scurried off, probably to wedge that acorn out of her asshole.

I turned to him, my love. My man. No, my curio. I lifted my chin and gave my very most gorgeous smile.

"Goodbye, Sasuke. Until tonight then." The man didn't spare me even one glance. I bit my lip, but straightened my back and turned to leave. It didn't matter that he didn't look at me. Maybe he was too nervous? Embarrassed?

No, maybe…maybe he didn't like me. Well, who gives a fuck anyways? If he didn't like me now, he'd learn to.

Outside in the guest hall three women sat on couches, giggling and talking in hushed whispers. They turned at the sound of my clicking high heels on marble floors.

"Sakura!" Ino launched herself at me and I struggled to hold up both our weights. I poked her ribs, needing the comfort of my friend's rapacious laughter. She squealed and I poked her again.

Grinning, she slapped my hands away at last as we all headed for the door.

"So? How'd it go? She didn't pull any bullshit about his price, right? Because I already told you how to deal with bartering bitches." Tenten grinned, looping her lightly tanned arm through mine. My skin was ghostly in comparison.

I grinned back at her "No, but she had these _huge_ jowls, I thought she was going to disengage her jaw and gobble me up. I mean my _Lord_, she _winked_ at me. " The girl laughed aloud as we reached the car. Ino waved her away impatiently and turned to me, one thin blond eyebrow raised.

I knew that look. So I grinned hugely "To the spa, ladies!"

Cheer for me, yes, cheers all around. I licked my lips, then thought better of it and applied some of my favorite wine-colored, super moist lipstick; about time to buy some new lingerie, ne?

* * *

**(AN) Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Please continue to help me out with constructive criticism so i may improve my writing. **

**But hey, just saying; i love criticism, just keep it contructive or keep it to yourself. Thanks :)**

**.Sol**


	4. Disappointment

**Disappointment.**

I huffed at the end of a long day, right before I realized it was hopefully going to be a very long night, too. I could've swooned, faint, but the girls were still in the driveway, honking and hooting and giggling and wishing me good gettings with my new pet. I collected my bags and went through the door.

"Sakura! Damn, you're _finally_ home!" Naruto, a load of laundry at his hip, called from the hallway.

"We went special-occasion shopping, then to the spa. Oh and hey, when you're done with that, could you make some espresso? I need to be…alert tonight."

"Oh sick, Sakura!" The blond complained from the laundry room, the man poked his messy head out to the kitchen. I eyed his ratty sweat pants dubiously.

"Naruto, couldn't you at least get excited enough to put on some real pants? Someone's coming to live with us, you know. As in forever." I leapt gracefully to perch on the counter, careful of my newly painted nails. "This should be a very exciting time for you, too."

The blond shook his head in disgust, bright blue eyes clouded "I don't want anyone else here, Sakura," He turned those eyes on me and a held back a grimace. I knew what was behind those eyes, and I didn't like it. "It already feels like home here; anymore people and it'll feel crowded."

The lean man scooped a little of the rich brown powder into the container. He'd made me espresso exactly the way I loved it since I was twelve, when I taught him how.

"Naruto…" I didn't know what to say. Sometimes I wished I could just be careless of men like Ino, who beat and fucked and ordered hers around mercilessly. But I just…couldn't. But I wanted to.

Thankfully, the male didn't wait for an answer.

"No, no, I know; it's okay, Sakura. I mean, it's not like it matters what I want anyways." He grinned and elbowed me playfully, the spark coming back into his eyes.

I rolled my eyes but grinned back, taking the steaming cup from his warm calloused hands "thanks, Naruto."

He slapped my knee before heading back to get my new stuff put away. I sat for a while, sipping the warmth, feeling it spread its heat down my throat; it was those precious moments before panic and nerves set in. I looked at the time; the big, glowing red symbols read 6:27.

So, approximately 33 minutes until _his_ arrival. In a way, I dreaded it like I dreaded death and old age and wrinkles and growing a fat, flat ass one day. Every fiber in my body was humming with anticipation and absolute terror. I wanted to pout and hide like a little girl.

But I wanted him so bad; I wanted him more than I dreaded him. I'd wanted him since I first laid eyes on him, when my mother bought her very last curio; the man I imagine she fell in love with. I think she'd been cursed with my very same disease; one that can never be cured: love for a being so much lesser than you. That was how I loved Sasuke. Maybe one day I would buy other curios, as was expected of me, but none would satisfy me like he would.

My personal champion of men, shining and beautiful and composedly loving only to me, only to me.

I flicked my eyes open, suddenly disoriented while I remembered my surroundings. Ah, yes; my kitchen, empty cup of espresso in one hand, under the florescent lights. Waiting for the arrival of my love.

One, two, three, deep breath! I hopped off the counter, stashing the dirty cup in the washer where Naruto would get it later, slipping and sliding on my immaculate wooden floors in cotton slippers as I scrambled to get to my rooms.

"Naruto! Where'd you put my outfit? The one I just bought?" I heard his 'che' from the other room, smiling to myself in the heat of my excitement.

"It's right in the closet!" Whoops. I suppose agitation tends to overpower most of my brain cells.

"Thanks! And hey, will you check on everything in Sasuke's rooms please? Make sure it's all perfect!" I wanted everything to be absolutely, unarguably perfect. I checked my makeup, sliding the dark kohl once more over the corners of my top lids, a little extra hint of mascara, some powder for the accursed 'shiny-face'.

I was pretty and I knew it; I really didn't need that much makeup to define my already shocking emerald eyes. With gently sloping, full lips and gleaming white teeth, the only off side of my face was that damn forehead! But alas, there was nothing I could do about that.

On to the outfit! Well, before the actual clothes, I slipped on the frilly, gorgeous black lace bra and panties, excited already. Then the outfit; it consisted of just a simple, skin-tight black cocktail dress and black high heels, the really strappy kind, with silver stiletto heels. That wonderful burgundy lipstick and it was finished, the deed done.

My eyes flashed to the clock on my wall; 6:49 pm.

'_Dear Lord, there won't be enough time!'_

My nervous fingers twitched the lighter, sending it bursting to flames as I lit the brand-new pack of aroma-therapy candles I'd bought just today. My heart was beating out my throat, sending it into spastic seizures that threatened to choke me. I needed a cigarette really, really badly. Deep breath. Deep breath. Everything was going to be alright.

I glanced once again towards the wall; 7:00 pm. Exactly.

"N-Naruto!" The blond came rushing at the shrillness of my voice, obviously thinking there was something wrong.

"Sorry honey, but- could you get me a glass of wine real fast? I feel a bit faint." The man took in my condition and nodded once, running off down the stairs. My breathing had become jerky and for the second time in the span of half an hour, I dreaded everything coming.

I stumbled down the stairs, careful of my giant heels, wanting nothing more than to get really drunk and forget I'd bought anyone at all, much less my very first and forever love, Uchiha Sasuke.

I plopped very ungracefully on the long couch just as Naruto came back with my very full glass and a coaster. I thanked him quickly and had most of it chugged in a few seconds.

"Don't drink too slowly now." I looked up at the male and he gave me his foxy grin; the one he saved for me for times like these, when he knew I needed comforting the most.

"Naruto…" I closed my eyes and smiled slightly, "I really don't know what I would do without you."

Naruto had been taking care of me since I was very little, with my mother at work and my father sold; a story for another time. But through it all, Naruto had been there for me.

I took another huge gulp, finishing the glass. Naruto wordlessly handed me a piece of super minty gum for my alcohol breath and took the glass for a refill.

The doorbell rang. I swallowed hard, shuffling forward towards the door. Thinking better of it, I sat back down and let Naruto hand me the glass of wine, watching with anxious eyes as he dutifully answered my door. First to come in were the movers; just drudges, by their rough look and the thin black collars around their thick necks. None were my love. None.

And suddenly I was more excited than I'd ever been in my whole life; I barely heard the cracking 'thump' and curses from the doorway as one drudge buckled and Naruto escaped stealthily up the stairs.

Oh, oh God, I would faint. I just wanted to see him, to watch those expressive black eyes take in his new world.

And that's exactly what I got; a second later came the man himself and by God, did he come. More than mouth-wateringly delicious in pinstripe black slacks, a black button up with the sleeves rolled halfway up the elbows and the collar wide open, showing a smooth pale neck and a peek of chest.

I wanted to tackle him then and there, deflowering him right on my hardwood floor. I'd rip those pants violently off of those creamy, strong legs and-

I didn't realize how long I'd been daydreaming until fluent noise interrupted my thoughts.

"Dr Haruno?" The silky smooth voice was music to my ears. I licked my lips, wanting to eat those words with whipped cream dipped strawberries. Or whipped cream dipped Sasuke? Or maybe just the Sasuke…

I smiled my most glorious smile; he was mine, all mine! I wanted to cackle like a witch, or like a woman who'd finally bought the man of her dreams.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

'_Say, 'fuck me, Sakura! I want you __**so bad**__!''_

Yes, yes I want you too, baby.

"My bed is broken."

Damn. Wait…what? "Excuse me?"

"One of the movers says your—manservant, has broken my bed." I would disregard his impatient, condescending tone as impatience to get into my pants. _'Or panties, in this case.'_ The thought almost brought a blush to my already faintly glowing cheeks. He was just so, so, too perfect.

I could swear witness on his supernatural birth, it had to be impossible for someone to be so, so beautiful. It was blinding and heart-wrenching, especially when those endlessly obsidian eyes glanced intolerantly to my face and away just as quick.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. No wonder Naruto had been so quiet! And of all the immature pranks to pull, he had to choose the absolute most childish.

"One moment, Sasuke." I sipped a very long take of wine from my glass, trying not to chug it down right in front of my new curio, the man that I love. Chugging or not, half the second glass disappeared down my throat.

I forced myself up, on those insane heels I'd bought to wear for just one night, and stormed and tried not to teeter too much straight for the blond.

"Naruto!" My voice came out harsher than I'd hoped in front of my new pet, but the blond had to come sooner or later. This was no request; this was an order.

The yellow-clad head peeked out just as I was preparing my throat for another shriek.

"Y-yes, Sakura?" He smiled sheepishly, having never been any good at lying.

I think the booze was making me angrier than I should have been, but it was the damn idiot's fault, after all! He was the one trying to ruin it for me!

I got to him at last, my feet feeling like lead, and cuffed his neck hard. Now, as a patrician I had to learn a lot of self defense; it's a hard world. So I'm strong. Very, very, what some would call insanely strong. So he fell practically to his knees, yowling in pain.

I bent to his level, just so I could whisper in his ear "What the fuck did you think you were doing, you stupid dick? This is the night I've been waiting for so long, and you're trying to ruin it?" I hissed and stood as I heard the quiet footsteps coming down the hallway.

"I'll see the damage, Sasuke." My voice was turned on full blast sweetness, so much it rang almost bitterly in the air.

I heard voices in the hallway and a loud "Holy shit!" that could only be my blond moron; if Naruto was saying anything out of line whatsoever…. I would probably snap. No one wants that.

"-Teme!" I heard the shout from behind me and prayed that Naruto would grow a brain _before_ I ended up beating the shit out of him.

Instead of staying and listening to their conversation, however, I busied my severely irritated mind by checking the ancient, Chinese-antique bed. Sure enough, there was the splintered crack along the main supports, making it impossible to sleep on. The harsh destruction of the old wood looked like recent flesh corrugated by a pack of ravenous, wild, messy teeth.

"Motherfucking _idiot_." I muttered under my breath, running gentle fingers across the scar. It hardly seemed fixable, and those voices in the hall were only getting louder as Naruto was undoubtedly beaten at the game of insults. My head hurt, I was craving cigarettes after two years of no smoking, and I needed that glass of wine I'd regrettably left behind like I needed blood in my veins.

"Naruto!" I called the man into the room, livid and expecting the release of hitting him really, really hard and demanding he magically repaired the damned bed _before_ I ripped his balls off and shoved them so far up his ass they'd come out his mouth.

But, just as the blond hesitantly entered, tan face flushed with an unusual and heavy blush, my mouth restrained by my lips like baying dogs on leashes; Sasuke entered as well, walking to stand a little in front of the dobe, between us.

He looked all of what a Knight was supposed to look like, according to the old history books; that plus a carnal, lusting wonderment that bestowed a very special, mouth-watering aura about him.

"Naruto." My breath suddenly turned sweet; Sasuke was looking at me! My heart thrummed hard in my chest for that split second his eyes passed over me. But then disappointment; those orbs didn't settle on me.

"Call a carpentry Mistress immediately, and order a new bed. I'll discuss this with you later." I gave him a death glare before moving forward to within a few inches of Sasuke.

It was time to begin; forget the stupid bed. There would always be another way, another plan. He smelled so sweet, cleanly floral, so…sexy.

I could've giggled and jumped with excitement and anticipation, but I restrained myself and instead gave a gorgeous smile. My mind was working a million miles per minute and- ah!

A spectacular idea; and one that made things easier. I could forgive Naruto now that he'd made my life a little simpler.

"Sasuke…" I moved a bit closer, my heels making me only a few inches shorter than him "It's horrible, I know, but this was the only available bed for you at the moment." I crinkled my eyebrows a bit, pretending to give it a quick thought. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to bunk with me for tonight."

His only reaction was a slight twitch in his immaculate right eyebrow, but can that really be called a reaction? Maybe he was just a twitchy person by nature. It didn't seem like it but... I let my eyes wander to his face…I could deal with that.

"I believe it would be more appropriate if I slept somewhere else…for tonight." Ouch. But…those eyes were finally, finally, finally looking at me! Oh, at last, my love! I could melt into a puddle of mush before that intense black gaze, despite his oh-so disappointing words.

"Oh! Th-that's alright. You can sleep in Naruto's room for tonight. But…" I had to think quickly to get him into the room. I wasn't like Ino; I couldn't just drag him into my lair and toss him on the bed….

'…..'

"I'll be right back, Sasuke. Stay right here." His eyes glazed over with the subtle order and he didn't move. So…obedient. I loved it.

I strutted all the way down the stairs, then click-click-clicked my heels over to my unfinished drink and chugged the bitter sweetness down, then practically ran to the kitchen. Setting the glass down on the counter, I reached for the fridge and found exactly what I'd been looking for. Some beautiful, top-of-the-line, ice-cold vodka; a good shot's worth of it disappeared down my throat in an instant and I was racing back up the stairway in the next. Just buzzed; but just enough. I didn't want to be drunk and ruin his first time.

Oh yeah; he was one-hundred-percent guaranteed a virgin. It was part of the Mansion's policy that all curios sold were completely untouched by foreign hands.

I licked my lips, the booze making my mind warm and fuzzy and oh, how I wanted that ass. I was already almost completely back up the stairs and my heart was thrumming in my chest, careful of slipping. I reached the hallway, excitement building like crashing oceans, rising and rumbling in massive waves that had me swooning on my nearly seven-inch heels.

As I crested the top, finally back upstairs and ready to do some tumbling, Naruto was rushing down the hallway from Sasuke's rooms and gripped my shoulders hard.

"Why is he here?" His eyes were unreadable, or I didn't care enough to read into them. What a drama queen! Jeez, it wasn't like he was being kicked out or anything. "Sakura, what's this about him sharing my room? I'm sorry I tripped the mover, I promise I'll even pay for the new bed, please-"

"Shh, don't worry about it already you idiot!" I waved him away, excitement overfilling me and I didn't want to deal with the blond being a whiny bitch while Sasuke, my Sasuke, was waiting for me like a good little virgin pet.

With a deep breath and a fresh memory of how exactly Ino dealt with her men, I strutted into the room, sexy face on and buzzing. He was still there, heavenly gorgeous and ready for me to arrive.

"Sasuke," I whispered into his ear, a small, sly smile on my face as he turned, so beautiful. I remembered to be courageous and, oh my, my, my, I was actually touching him, gripping his warm, broad, soft hand. I wanted those hands to run all over my body, to explore every inch of me like I wanted to explore every inch of him; the good and the bad.

And now, finally, _finally_, I could do just that. Because he was all mine.

I lead him to my room where the air was heady and thick and musky with the aroma therapy candles. I'd chosen 'sensuality' scent and it did smell like something innately intimate.

With alcohol-ensured, pale fingers on his broad, lean chest I pushed him gently on my empress bed; the deep red silken sheets would be perfect.

It was time, time, time, finally time! Oh God, I was going to throw up! I was going to run away scared and crying and hide forever. My heart was pounding like I was undergoing a heart-attack.

Coming closer to his seated frame I hiked up my already tiny dress to sit directly on his lap, on _his_ lap as I wrapped my arms around his strong neck, dipping my head just right and-

Oh, oh my. I was kissing him. Those soft lips were against mine in the most delicious friction yet known to humanity. He wasn't really moving, but I was eager enough for the both of us and he had an excuse, poor baby had no experience whatsoever. It wasn't his fault he wasn't kissing me back.

His moist lips parted at my command, opening the way into that most delightful of caverns-

_His strong, beautiful hands were against my bare hips, rubbing the soft, sensitive skin right adjacent to my humming cunt, shaking slightly but still abominably firm in their grasp. 'nnn…' he moaned into my mouth, sucking gently on my lower lip as I thrust him onto the bed, attacking his neck, his chest, popping open those annoying buttons in one loud rip. Shirts were expendable; the way he was kissing me was not. _

_He was hungry for me, a virgin finally getting his taste, finally, my love. At last._

_Flipping us over, his ravenous hands devoured my soft skin, thumbing the thin lace over my nipples to make them taut and straining and making my back arch and a thin moan escaped my wine-red lips. I wanted him inside me more than anything else; I craved him. His erection making him forget his virgin tameness those hands roughed off my bra, hot mouth over slowly kissing one breast, red tongue peeking out, caressing my skin as the other hand moved towards my underwear-_

Oh, fuck it. I just wasn't in the mood, just wasn't 'feeling it'. My special night was already ruined. I turned over in bed, flicking on the lamp and sitting up, ready vibrator on my nightstand. It wouldn't be used tonight at all. Although, that wasn't the plan originally anyways… ah, oh well. It was my fault for being so lax, anyways.

I got up, to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower, just as something thumped loudly downstairs. Hopefully those two weren't fighting or anything. Naruto could be pretty hot-headed sometimes, and well, to be honest, I didn't know Sasuke well enough to know whether or not he was as well.

But hot-blooded certainly didn't seem like my Sasuke. My Sasuke, who, after a few minutes of one-sided kissing, declared he was tired and should really go to sleep.

And I was worried, because it must have been a long day for him and damn, I should've thought of that, so I let him go after a goodnight's kiss. I watched his back as he slipped gracefully down the stairs towards Naruto's room with a wave of longing and disappointment, but dealt with it and whipped out my good old vibrator buddy. But even that constant had now failed me. I showered slowly, taking care to wash thoroughly my entire body, my hair, remove all that makeup I'd put on for the special occasion.

Slipping into my pale cream pajamas, the ones I used on nights like these were I just needed some comfort, I shuffled back into my room and grabbed my lighter, guilt filling me already.

But only one, and only now. I wanted some form of immediate consolation, and this was the only thing I had at the moment. Curling on the 3-paneled window sitting area, moonlight streaming through the wide, open spaces as I creaked one open, turning my hair silver in the light. I flicked the back of the carton, forcing one yummy cancer-stick out to rest between my lips.

For an Oncologist, I loved my nicotine. Bringing the light up to my trembling lips I inhaled deeply, forcing back the cough that bubbled in my throat, basking in the sudden relief I felt. Instant gratification.

I blew the thick smoke through my nostrils, watching the outdoors, too busy enjoying the moment to notice or care about the rhythmic creaking, ticking and drip, drip, dripping coming from somewhere in the house or outside or wherever it was coming from, which normally would've bugged the shit out of me. I inhaled again and let fly the curling smoke, into the clear air of the outdoors. I took a deep breath and stubbed out the cigarette, flicking it out into the night.

I brushed my teeth quickly and crawled, utterly exhausted, into bed. Sleep overcame instantly; a disappointing night's sleep for a disappointing night.

* * *

**(AN) please review!**

**.Sol**


	5. Warm

**Warm.**

My alarm woke me with its repetitive and well, alarming screech at exactly 7:30 am. I'd forgotten I had the next few days off, but once awake I usually stayed awake, no matter what. So, not looking forward to the lonely day at home but looking forward to the coffee and breakfast Naruto always had waiting for me when I woke up, I sighed and flipped off the covers.

But my corpse wouldn't move, too frustrated at last night still; the emotion built and built and built inside me, threatening to overflow and I would scream but instead I released the tantrum through my entire body, using the emotion to fuel my energy level and I kicked off the bed in the next second.

Stretching my limbs, watching the peaceful, gray world through my broad windows, I reached for the ceiling and, once again, came up much too short. The sunrise immersed my form in light and I danced to the bathroom to brush my teeth, refreshed and ready for a new day.

Running down the stairs in my cotton slippers I arrived into the open kitchen just to watch Naruto come in through the entryway.

"S-Sakura!" The boy smiled quickly and paced inside. He seemed a bit nervous. "Sorry, I ah, it's just that, that…! T-the teme, he- I….I woke up late this morning you see so…I h-haven't made breakfast yet." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, handing me the paper as I glared and walked past him to the mosaic breakfast table.

"This is the fourth time this week, Naruto!" I rolled my eyes and sat down as the boy poured my coffee.

"Yeah, sorry." The boy gave a truly remorseful glance and I nodded curtly. He already knew I wouldn't reprimand him; bastard.

"Just don't let it happen again, alright? Well anyway, is there anything decent in the news?" I changed the subject quickly, just wanting the confrontation out of my bed-mussed hair. I opened the paper as he spoke.

"Just some financial troubles with the economy, nothing the Ladies up at Government can't fix soon." He stirred his own coffee smoothly as the egg whites cooked on the stove. "Oh, and there was another kidnapping near the capitol."

The blond walked closer, worry clear on his tanned face "Sakura, I know my worrying might be stupid but please, please be careful when you go into the city. Seriously" the boy begged with insistent eyes and I smiled softly.

"Naruto, the 'big bad men' aren't going to get me. I'll be fine! I'm more than capable of protecting myself, you, and Sasuke." I pretended not to notice how Naruto flinched at the sound of the third and latest family member. "I would never let you two go destitute if something happens to me."

The blonde only looked at me a long time before turning back to the kitchen. I think he didn't realize I could hear his muttered "Stupid Sasuke."

He'd just been so used to it being only me and him, it was really understandable he'd be…resentful. I needed to be sensitive to him until he learned to accept the addition.

"Blondie, get over here," I waved him over and stood carefully, arms outstretched. Never once looking me in the eye, the boy shuffled slowly towards me. I waited with an endless patience until he reached my outstretched grasp and I hugged him close, close, so close because he was closer than blood to me. I couldn't live without his constant presence, his day-brightening grin.

"Sorry…Sakura…" Naruto mumbled the apology in my ear, his overheated body crushing me as his strength brought me closer. I smiled lightly and buried my face in his neck.

"It's no biggie, honey. You'll learn to like him, maybe even love him as part of the family one day. And until then, I can be a little easier on you about it. I can't honestly expect you to be okay with him already!" The blond only squeezed me closer and I chuckled softly into his ear, feeling it twitch with the warmth.

"Just not too much fighting, alright?" I started to pull away "I don't want to have to be stitching you up."

The chattel pulled away in masked hurt "Me? You'll have to do surgery on that bastard's face after I'm through with it!" I only laughed and shook my head, smacking his ass to get back in the damn kitchen and make me my breakfast. My stomach was rumbling unpleasantly already.

After perfectly cooked toast and eggs and coffee and such delicious breakfast foods, I got up with a very distended belly.

"Ahh! Delicious, as always, my love." I placed my cleaned off dish in the sink and pecked a quick kiss on the boy's scarred cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast." Manners ran deep as blood through me. Mother always stamped into me the importance of being polite and courteous to everyone, not just women. Men had to be respected in their own rights as well; they were still human. And on top of that, Naruto was truly my family and I loved him through and through. Said boy hobbled around the wide country kitchen, dawn light staining his flax yellow hair a sun-bright shade of gold. His deep blue eyes were contemplative as he cleaned, well-toned muscles working at his household chores.

I glided up the stairs, phone already dialing Ino's number.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded rough, like she'd been panting heavily.

"Hey! So you want to go out today? We could call Tenten and Hina and Tem and go somewhere." The girl hissed into the speaker and somewhere in the background someone moaned. Someone male.

Ugh.

"S-Sure!" away from the phone she could be heard cursing out the loudmouth. "Uh! Meet you in the Café at three."

I hung up the phone, not wanting to hear any more of her 'business'. Why was it that she could have sex whenever she wanted but I couldn't have one guy? And one that I already _owned_. It was insane! Practically storming into the wide room, the phone was tossed carelessly onto the bed. I looked at the clock; 11:37; time enough to get some exercise in and a shower before I had to leave. I had my own gym, like any proper patrician.

And, after a good two-hour workout and a nice, invigorating shower, I was ready. Slipping silently down the stairs, almost proud of myself for not making any noise whatsoever, I peeked into the kitchen, mouth already forming Naruto's name to tell him I was going out. I expected him to be cleaning up after breakfast, maybe making something for himself or for our new family member.

He was seated. His feet were up, his head was back, lolling on his right shoulder in a clear expression of exhaustion as, surprise, Sasuke leaned against the counter, face unreadable.

I found my lips curling into a wide smile. Tolerating each other's presence within five feet...They were starting to get along!

This was good, a good thing. I stole one more glance at the pair just as Sasuke rested black eyes on the blond's figure in an unwavering stare. I batted away those green-stained feelings inside me with the strongest common sense I could muster.

This was an absolutely wonderful first step. Soon, they might actually like each other! I couldn't keep my lips from their curving as my smile threatened to consume my face; I left quickly and silently.

-XXX

"So how was last night?" She said it with a disturbing smile-wink that made me shiver with something sickly inside; I wanted to crawl away from her intensely curious blue gaze.

"Ah-" Did I ever say how much of an angel Tenten is?

"That's none of your damn business, Ino-pig." She snorted and patted my back reassuringly. I grinned and shrugged; now it wasn't my fault if I didn't spill the unfortunate beans.

Temari rolled her eyes at us, but fought a smile as well when she spoke, "I'm sure Sakura just had the best night of her life. Now," Her face turned serious, "Sorry to get all severe on you guys but I need to know, do you all have your pepper spray? Your tasers? You all know self-defense against multiple attackers?" I would have giggled at her if it weren't for her serious gaze. Well, she was head of city security, after all.

"We are all well prepared, Temari dear. Has your job become overly stressful again?" Hinata's soft voice was full of concern for her friend, a gentle white hand placed over Temari's rougher arm.

"Yeah, life's been a real bitch lately." But she grinned, placing a reassuring hand over Hinata's on her sun-tanned arm "Anymore and I swear my hair is gunna start falling out. It's just these damn men in that damn organization, Akatsuki."

She shook her head, frustrated, strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the afternoon light.

"Every time they kidnap a woman, it puts the city's security at risk. We just need to stop them already, if we could just find them, they're like cockroaches!" Now she was talking more to herself then to us, so we comforted her warmly.

'_Ha…. 'Cock-roaches'….'_

I spoke up. "Babe, you'll catch them soon. Just stop thinking about it so much! Those bastards are even eating up your day off!"

"Do you need a fun day today, Tem?" Ino piped in, high clear voice reminding me of our phone conversation. "Because we could totally do that, just have today be for you; right, girls?" We all nodded vigorously.

If one tentacle of our five-limbed friendship was injured, it was tradition to heal our collective body as soon as wounds became serious. Like now; the tanned, leanly muscled woman had bags under her beautiful teal eyes, her skin was a bit splotchy with lack of sleep, her hair mussed.

"Would you?" She looked around, touched, and we all beamed widely at the woman.

"Of course!" I laughed along with them, absorbed in my happiness just being with them.

A few hours later we were crowded into Temari's car, packed like attractive sardines with a heady sauce of shopping bags littered in between us all.

"Let's go to the bar!" Ino tapped Temari's favorite curio, Shikamaru, on the shoulder to get him driving. I personally wasn't sure at all if it was safe to have the man driving, especially with his tendency to fall asleep when he was needed the most.

He was rather attractive, and apparently the Madame she'd bought him from very much prided on his intelligence, but…he was just so, so, apathetic. And lazy.

But the look the blonde got in her eyes when he was around was enough to keep me quiet about his unworthiness.

I immediately knew which bar she was talking about, our favorite bar, the one in which we'd celebrated Ino and my promotion just a few days prior. I grinned my approval of the idea and we set off.

It wasn't long before Ino pestered my shoulder once again "So? You never said; how was he?" Her voraciously curious eyes had me nervous, nails digging into the white skin on my forearm.

"Uhm, w-well…" I batted my eyes and smiled, hoping the reaction could serve as lie enough to satisfy her.

"Hey Ino," Hinata crooned in her soft voice, my life and reputation being saved once again. Thank the Lord for friends.

"H-how about we go to the beach tomorrow?" Her indigo eyes crinkled slightly with her stunning, shy smile.

I leaned towards her, cupping her chin with one energized hand, "Hinata my love, I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful idea." I grinned widely at her, proud of my overly timid dear for making such a lovely suggestion.

"Truly remarkable, Hina!" Ino beamed as well, spreading the news like a rumor that had Tenten clapping and Temari smiling her viciously gorgeous smirk and Shikamaru rolling his eyes and quieting a groan.

There is nothing better at the end of a long day of shopping with friends than going to your favorite bar and drinking with those same friends until you're loose and touchy and rolling with laughter. Well, nothing better except coming home to see the face you've longed for countless years. I squatted on my knees, shushing the girls sloppily for my speech.

"To each and…every…heheh, to every one of you!" I raised the glass higher "Because- 'cause you're all _so_ special to me, and to each other! Yeah!" I tipped it back and loved the sensation as it burned down my throat. The bar was small, but looked as if it held several labyrinth rooms behind the initial front area. The proprietress was nowhere to be found, as usual, and at only four in the afternoon, the place was pretty much deserted. Except for rustling behind the bar; but I wasn't drunk enough to go exploring… maybe I was too drunk to explore? Either way, there would be no investigations held on the rustling.

My glazed eyes ran over the women sitting with me and I smiled to myself, lost in the moment of loving them and Ino was near tears as she reached over the table to hug Tenten and ha! She knocked down the bottles on the table and I watched the clear fluid creep over to me like a friend in greeting, nipping at my legs as I giggled and rolled to get away and right when it almost had me, napkins were thrown on the floor and- there he was again!

I laughed aloud, now being supported by Hinata as she dragged me to my feet, away from the magma on the floor. It was lava coming to eat me! The game was fun, and I got a better view of the drudge now than I had before; and the first thing I noticed was the forest green jumpsuit he wore.

I giggled at it, having only enough common sense left to know it would be extremely insulting to point at it, no matter how absolutely ridiculous it was and I was lost in thought, my mind spinning. He had nice eyes, they were nice. Like a genuinely nice person. They were very big. They were getting bigger!

"Ah! She's falling!" Hinata squealed and struggled under my weight as I threatened to bring us both to the ground, leaning as I was towards the worker, Ino diving and failing to catch me as I swooned and kicked something on the floor in the stomach hard accidentally to elicit a deep, breathy 'oof', still laughing so hard I wanted to vomit and- there they were _again_! Those strong hands that saved me and now, a chest! As Hinata dumped the rest of my endless weight on the male he gripped me under the arms, trying to hold me up as I felt something stinky like alcohol stain my shirt.

He'd been covered in the spilled booze when he'd caught me, staining my clothes with it when he caught me. The smell had me dizzy, dizzy, and I gripped him tighter against me till we were pressed hard and I vomited over his shoulder. Whoops… "ugghh.." meant sorry.

But! He'd saved me, and hadn't dropped me when I threw up, that was just so nice of him. I patted him on the cheek softly as he set me down in thank you, thank you for your strong arms and warm, kind touch. I needed a warm touch more than I'd thought.

He supported me as I lay down, ready and willing to blackout just as the sensation overcame me.


End file.
